Inesperado
by Liz Asakura
Summary: UA. Tu novia te engaña con la persona que menos esperabas, tu hermano, caes en la depreción, del cual crees nunca poder salir. Aparte de que una chica se te acerca de la nada tratando de animarte. También que a tus amigos se le ocurra una idea, nada apta para animarte, con la cual conoces a alguien o en si conoces otra parte de ese alguien. ZeroxYuuki
1. El destino

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

**Vampire Knight no me pertenece.**

_**Inesperado.**_

_Capítulo 1_

_El destino…_

En un día muy nublado, gris y poco agradable, cualquiera estaría molesto por el clima pero había alguien que realmente se veía feliz. Aquel chico tenía el cabello plateado, unos ojos de color lila, aunque a veces tenía una mirada fría la de hoy era distinta, muy distinta, se le notaba un brillo de felicidad en los ojos, aparte tenía una sonrisa que lo delataba todo.

El peli plata se encontraba saliendo de una joyería, eh ahí la razón de su felicidad, le pediría matrimonio a su novia, María Kurenai, después de tres años de noviazgo se lo pediría. Se subió a su coche de color negro, se puso rumbo a su hogar, el cual compartía con su hermano.

En todo el camino aquel joven de cabello plateado solo pensaba en cómo se lo propondría. No se lo había comentado a nadie, ni a sus amigos cercanos, ni a su hermano, a nadie, él quería que todo fuera una sorpresa. Él estaba completamente enamorado de aquella chica de cabellos plateados y ojos del mismo color que el suyo, esa chica era el amor de su vida. Prácticamente hoy sería el mejor día de su vida, pero él no contaba con lo que iba a pasar…

Llego a su hogar, al entra escucho unos sonidos extraños, eran gemidos y suspiros. Lo primero que pensó era que tal vez María hubiera encontrado los videos de Ichiru, seguro pensaría que son de él. Ahí ya había un problema ahora como se lo propondría, se encontraba pensando en cómo explicarle que eso era de Ichiru y no de él, solo esperaba que ella no se molestase y eso no arruine sus planes.

La sonrisa de aquel chico desapareció al entra a la sala. Dejo caer la cajita que contenía el anillo al suelo. No podía creer lo que veía, quería hacerse el ciego, quería que esto fuera una de sus pesadillas.

No esto no era una alucinación, ni era una pesadilla, esto era real. Era real el ver a su novia recostada sobre el sofá y sobre ella su hermano, se estaban besando, incluso iban más allá, se podría decir que estaban a punto de desnudarse el uno al otro.

No podía creer que su hermano y su novia le estaban engañando.

Ahora entendía porque el día estaba gris, ahora lo comprendía…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el hermoso jardín de la universidad se encontraban dos chicas sentadas sobre el césped, estaban almorzando. Una de esas chicas tenía el pelo corto y ondulado, de color rubio pero un poco más oscuro que destellaban frente al sol de una tonalidad naranja, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello. La otra chica tenía el pelo largo, casi le llegaba a su cintura, lacio, de color castaño intenso, sus ojos eran de color cafés pero con un tono rojizo.

– ¿Yuuki hoy también te toca trabajar en… ese lugar? – pregunto la rubia con cierto tono de preocupación.

– Si – respondió la castaña, ella sonreía – no te preocupes Yori que este es nuestro último año en la universidad, y por lo tanto el último año más que trabajare en ese lugar – sonrió aún más, pensando que con eso calmaría a su amiga pero no, no lograba calmarla.

– Si yo tal vez…

– No te preocupes Yori este será mi último año que trabajare en ahí – dijo la castaña pero esta vez se le bajo un poco los ánimos – además solo con ese trabajo puedo mantener mis estudios. Lo bueno es que nadie lo sabe.

– Ahí esta otro problema, nadie lo sabe, ni Kaname lo sabe.

– Él no se tiene que enterar, si se entera…

– Que tal si se entera por otras personas, yo creo que sería peor.

– No él no se enterara – dijo la castaña con un tono de preocupación – y si se enterara él me odiaría, incluso creo que le causaría repulsión. Kaname me odiaría – esta vez la castaña estaba totalmente deprimida.

– Yuuki… – susurro la rubia, ella realmente estaba preocupada por su amiga, no le gustaba que su amiga trabajara en ese lugar pero no podía hacer nada, solo podía apoyarla para que siga adelante solo eso.

Yuuki desvió su vista, se sentía realmente incomoda de solo pensar que algún día Kaname podría enterarse de su trabajo, seguro la odiaría, a ella no le gustaba su trabajo pero era el único que le ofrecía un buen sueldo y estaba en un horario que no perjudicaría la universidad. Esa era su forma de vida desde que perdió a sus padres, desde que se quedó sola. Al desviar la mirada, Yuuki, le llamo la atención un chico de cabellos plateados, se notaba que el chico estaba deprimido, demasiado.

– Yori quien es aquel chico de cabello plateado – pregunto curiosa la castaña, aparte de que quería cambiar de tema pero realmente le interesaba aquel chico.

– Ah!, él es Kiryuu Zero – respondió Sayori, ella sabía que su amiga quería cambiar de tema, decidió seguirle la corriente – pero creí que ya te lo había presentado, él es el amigo de Kaito.

– Ah si ya lo recuerdo – dijo un poco avergonzada por ser tan despistada, Yuuki podía ser muy despistada – es muy guapo pero se le ve demasiado deprimido ¿Por qué será?

– Yuuki… es la primera vez que te oigo decir que alguien, fuera de Kaname, es guapo – dijo Sayori en un tono de exageración, como también sorprendida.

– Oye porque lo dices en ese tono – dijo la castaña totalmente avergonzada, en efecto para Yuuki no había persona más guapo que Kaname, eh ahí la razón por la cual Sayori se sorprendió – además no estoy tan ciega como para no darme cuenta de otros chicos guapos – la rubia puso una mirada de _ oh si claro, te creo, _Yuuki ignoro esa mirada – pero me pregunto porque esta tan deprimido.

–Bueno está deprimido porque su novia le engaño con su hermano gemelo, él se enteró el mismo día que le iba a pedir matrimonio a su novia, desde ahí está deprimido, casi no quiere hablar con nadie – dijo la rubia medio apenada – ahora está viviendo con Kaito ya que anteriormente vivía con su Hermano.

– Que triste – dijo la castaña, que se encontraba realmente triste por lo que le paso a aquel chico. Yuuki se paró e iba a dirigirse donde aquel chico.

– Yuuki a dónde vas – pregunto Sayori, que también se paraba.

– Donde esta Zero – lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural.

– Pero te dije que él no quería hablar con nadie.

– Pero él no puede estar deprimido para toda su vida por una zorra que lo engaño con su hermano – dicho esto Yuuki se dirigió hacia el peli plata. Realmente sentía la necesidad de verlo sonreír, no sabía porque pero lo necesitaba – hola Zero, no sé si te acuerdas de mi soy Cross Yuuki.

El peli plata lo miro confundido nadie se había acercado a él, y ahora una desconocida se acerca de la nada. Observo más a profundo, ahí estaba Wakaba Sayori, la novia de Kaito, ahí cayo en cuenta de que era la amiga de ella.

– No sé qué quieras pero vete – dijo el peli plata totalmente irritado.

– Solo quería animarte se ve que estas deprimido – sonrió la castaña.

– Ese no es tu problema – respondió cortantemente.

– Sé que no es mi problema pero no me gusta ver a personas tristes – a un seguía sonriendo pero esta vez un poco menos.

– Entonces ve acostumbrándote niña, ya que siempre veras personas así y no podrás hacer nada – el peli plata seguía mirándola fríamente.

– No soy una niña, idiota – respondió totalmente molesta la castaña, no le gustaba que le dijeran niña.

– Oye a quien le dices idiota, tonta – Zero se molestó por el comentario de la castaña.

– Al idiota que esta frente a mí, además no soy tonta, idiota – seguía molesta – cuando estés sin ese tono altanero que tienes llámame, te invito un helado – dijo entregándole un pedazo de papel con su número, fingía estar molesta pero ya no lo estaba tanto.

– No me gustan los helados – dijo en tono altanero, la castaña se molestó más.

– Y eso a mí me importa – respondió con el mismo tono – yo te estoy invitando pero te dije que solo me llamaras cuando se te pase lo altanero, entendiste – el peli plata iba a refutar pero la castaña se le adelanto – ya me tengo que ir. Hasta la otra Zero – dicho esto la castaña se marchó.

Zero se quedó mirando aquel trozo de papel, le apareció una pequeña sonrisa después de tanto tiempo. Decidió mejor retirarse.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En un ascensor se encontraban tres chicos discutiendo. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño, algo desordenados, y unos ojos color avellana, él era Takamiya Kaito. Otro de los chicos tenía el cabello rubio, un poco ondulados, y los ojos azules, él era Hanabusa Aido. Por último el chico de cabellos naranjas y ojos rojos, él era Akatsuki Kain. Todos ellos eran los amigos de Zero.

– Yo digo que lo golpeemos si lo encontramos – dijo el rubio con un puño en la mano.

– Por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con el Idiota de Aido – dijo el castaño apuntando a al rubio.

– Ves Kain, Kaito esta conmigo… oye a quien le dices idiota – dijo molesto el rubio.

– A ti pues, a quien más le diría idiota, idiota – dijo el castaño con un tono de burla.

– No me digas idiota que tú eres el idiota – dijo totalmente molesto el rubio. Empezaron a discutir sin un fin, Kain se estaba hartando de esa discusión, pero siempre era así, eso dos siempre discutían.

– Ustedes dos de una vez cierren la boca – dijo molesto el peli naranja - si encontramos a Ichiru no le aremos nada solo recogernos las cosas Zero – los otros dos chicos iban a refutar pero Kain se les adelanto – además no creo que lo encontremos, ya que por esa razón Zero nos dijo que viniéramos a esta hora. Además creo que Zero no querría que golpeáramos a su hermano, por más de que lo odie el no querría eso.

Dicho eso las discusiones cesaron un poco, solo un poco, ya que al entra al departamento de los gemelos, a Kaito y Aido se les ocurrió la idea de desordenar el departamento, y hacer una barbaridad de cosas más pero esas ideas fueron detenidas por Kain.

Los tres chicos estaban saliendo con unas maletas y unas cajas rumbo hacia el coche que tenían.

– No es agradable ver a Zero tan deprimido, era mejor cuando siempre te discutía o te respondía de forman altanera – dijo el castaño rompiendo el silencio.

– Si no lo es, como quisiera matar a Ichiru y María, pero no puedo o si… – dijo en forma pensante el rubio.

– No, no puedes – dijo el peli naranja de forma cortante, mientras que estos dos discutían sobre si Aido podía matar o no a aquellos dos, Kaito estaba pensando en un plan.

– Ya cállense que tengo un plan para que Zero vuelva a ser el mismo – grito Kaito.

–Cuál es tu plan – pregunto Aido un poco curioso.

– Tengo como plan llevarlo a Table Dance – dijo con una mirada ilusionada el castaño, mientras que los otros dos tenían un rostro sorprendido.

– Estas loco él no quedra ir – respondió el peli naranja – además no sabía que conocías esos lugares – lo dijo algo sorprendido.

– Claro que conozco, además conozco uno muy bueno – dijo Kaito totalmente orgullo de si – y no me creo esa de que no visitaste esos lugares – lo dijo con una mirada picara, Kain se sonrojo, él iba a decir algo pero Aido se le adelanto.

– Si hay que ir – lo dijo totalmente emocionado – de todas formas Zero volverá a ser el mismo – sonrió.

Los tres estaban discutiendo entre si ir o no ir a ese lugar. Obviamente gano el sí.

El día que Zero pisaría ese lugar, gracias a sus amigos, su vida cambiaria.

Si su vida cambiaria, pero ninguno de ellos lo sabía.

Después de aquella aventura, su vida daría un giro mostrándole una nueva forma más en la que podría vivir.

_**Continuara…**_

**Hola aquí de nuevo Liz Asakura se aparece con un nuevo fic, esta vez más raro que el otro pero este también es Zeki, realmente adoro a esta pareja *.*.**

**Realmente pienso que las Fans de Yuuki me quedran asesinar por ese trabajo que hice que Yuuki hiciera jejeje, pero no se molesten porque tampoco será por mucho gracias a Zero :D**

**Bueno y que tal les pareció este primer capi, esta historia se me ocurrió hoy mismo, y las ides me estuvieron molestando hasta que decidí escribirlo jejeje :D**

**Bueno si les gusto el capi, o no, o también tienen una sugerencia porfa dejen un review es lo que me mantiene viva xD, ok no pero eso me anima. A si que un reviewporfa :D**


	2. Verdad

**Hola :D, gracias por leer. **

**Vampire Knight no me pertenece.**

_**Inesperado.**_

_Capítulo 1_

_Verdad_

Aquel joven de cabellos plateados estaba ingresando al departamento, en el cual por el momento élvivía, el cual pertenecía a su amigo, Takamiya Kaito. Aquel departamento era elegante pero siempre predominaba una característica de cualquier chico, desorden, aunque aquello había disminuido desde que el peli plata había llegado a ese lugar.

Zero se sentó, prácticamente se lanzó, sobre uno de aquellos sillones muy cómodos, observo aquel pedazo de papel que le había entregado aquella castaña, que para él, desde su punto de vista, era algo rara y porque no decir que parecía estar mal de la cabeza, pero le había sacado por lo menos una sonrisa después de dos semanas. Seguía observando aquella hoja, se preguntaba si debía de llamar o no, por un momento el peli plata se tentó a llamar, ya que estaba a punto de coger su móvil pero decidió que era mejor no hacerlo. Guardo el pedazo de papel en su bolsillo.

Giro la cabeza un poco para poder distraerse con algo, pero se encontró con aquella cajita, aquella a la cual en un principio le tenía unas grandes ilusiones y ahora la despreciaba. Tomo aquella cajita, la abre y observa aquel anillo de plata con un diamante, inevitablemente recuerda todo lo que paso ese día, todas las escusa por parte de los dos, todo el mal momento que paso…

_**Flash Back.**_

Aquella escena en la cual vez a dos personas queridas están engañándote, era la que actualmente se veía, era la que actualmente está viviendo Kiryuu Zero.

Se podía observar como su novia, Kurenai María, estaba debajo de su hermano, Kiryuu Ichiru, sobre aquel sofá, se estaban besando y para el colmo casi estaban a punto de quitarse la ropa, ya que el peli plata menor estaba con la camisa totalmente desabotonada y la chica tenía la blusa totalmente desabotonada. Al principio aquellos dos no sintieron la presencia de Zero solo se dieron cuenta cuando escucharon caer un objeto.

Aquellos dos se quedaron en el mismo lugar, sin moverse ni un poco y Zero solo se queda viendo aquella escena, por un momento reino el silencio hasta que el peli plata mayor empezó a reírse de una forma sarcástica y sin nada de gracia.

– Ahora entiendo todo – seguía riendo de esa misma manera – ahora lo entiendo, ahora entiendo por qué se comportaban de forma tan rara.

– Zero no es lo que piensas – decía sin descaro la peli plata, levantándose del sofá y tratando de abotonar la blusa.

– Y entonces que quieres que piense, quieres que piense que necesitabas respiración de boca a boca, que Ichiru te lo dio y todo lo demás fue producto de mi imaginación – lo dijo todo con sarcasmo – o si claro me lo creo.

– No es así Zero, deja que te explique – pedía a gritos la chica, mientras que Zero alzaba la cajita del suelo tratando de que nadie lo viera – por favor deja que te explique – se acercó un poco más al peli plata mayor.

– Que mierda me vas a explicar – Zero perdió el control de sus emociones, ya gritaba – si ya todo está dicho, si ya todo se mostró.

– Zero por favor deja que te expliquemos – esta vez lo decía Ichiru – escúchanos por favor.

– no quiero escucharlos, ya vi más que suficiente, me largo – decía el peli plata dispuesto a salir pero María se le había aferrado al brazo.

– Por favor no me dejes, escúchame por favor – pedía a llantos la peli plata, el chico de mirada fría la alejo con brusquedad haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

– No quiero escucharte, ni quiero verte nunca más – lo dijo con el tono más frio que tenía.

Zero salió de aquel lugar a toda prisa, no quería verlos a ninguno de los dos, en si quien quedria ver a las personas que te traicionaron. Aquella chica lo persiguió a toda velocidad con los ojos llorosos, quería pedir su perdón, pero con que descaro quería hacerlo. Lo alcanzo en el estacionamiento.

– Zero por favor escúchame – le suplicaba en cambio él no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, su rostro estaba neutro – perdóname sé que no debí hacerlo – seguía suplicando y él solo se disponía a subir a su coche en lo que ella se puso en medio, evitando que entrara al coche.

– Muévete – le dijo con dureza, ella solo negó con la cabeza sin moverse ni un poco – que te muevas – esta vez le grito pero ella no se movió ni un poco, segado por la ira el peli plata la agarró del brazo y la arrojo al piso con brusquedad. Se subió al coche y arranco a toda velocidad.

– Zero, espera, Zero… – grito la chica para que la escuche pero era tarde él ya se había marchado dejándola ahí tirada, mostrándole que ya no le importaba, mostrándole que jamás la perdonaría…

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Al recordar todo aquello, el peli plata arrojo aquella caja, logrando que esta diera con un cuadro, que contenía una foto de Kaito, Ichiru y él, logrando que esta se rompiera. Realmente no le importaba romper aquel cuadro pero le frustraba saber que su hermano lo había engañado, no podía perdonarlo pero tampoco podía odiarlo, por eso se sentía mal, ya que por lo menos preferiría odiarlo pero no podía. Y a ella tampoco podía odiarla, aún seguía amándola y eso le dolía, mucho, quería dejar de amarla, quería odiarla pero no podía seguía amándola con todo su ser.

Se escuchó abrir la puerta, sus amigos habían llegado. Cuando ellos entraron Zero noto que todos tenían una expresión distinta, era de seguro que sus amigos estaban planeando algo, que no era para nada bueno, para nada…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La castaña lanzo un suspiro de alivio al aire, había terminado sus deberes, un peso de encima menos. Observo el reloj que reposaba en aquella mesa, aun eran las cinco, aún tenía tres horas más antes de ir a su trabajo, aquel trabajo que no le gustaba para nada pero era el único que le… convenía o eso pensaba ella ya que, a veces, solo se limitaba a ver las pequeñas posibilidades que tenía, a veces, solo a veces…

Se dirigió a la cama que tenía para recostarse un poco, tendría que descansar antes de empezar su jornada. La castaña recordó lo sucedido del medio día, no se comprendía a si misma porque lo había hecho pero lo hizo, no comprendía porque no quería ver deprimido a aquel muchacho de cabellos plateados y mirada dura, no lo comprendía, no entendía porque le dio coraje saber que la novia de aquel chico lo traiciono, no lo sabía pero le dio tanta rabia el verlo ahí todo deprimido, con la mirada perdida, ella quería verlo sonreír, no entendía porque pero ella lo necesitaba…

– Zero… – pronuncio su nombre en forma de suspiro, la castaña ni se dio cuenta de lo que había pronunciado, solo pensaba en aquel chico que ni conocía pero le había llamado la atención, quería conocerlo más, quería saber más de él, quería… el sonido del timbre del móvil, la saco a ella de aquella ensoñación con el joven peli plata. Contesto.

– Hola – dijo con un tono un poco perezoso.

– Hola Yuuki – se hoyo del otro lado, esa voz era un tanto aterciopelada, elegante.

– Kaname – dijo un tanto feliz la castaña.

– ¿Tienes tiempo? – Pregunto pero no espero respuesta – ¿quieres salir con migo hoy? Ahora estoy en una cafetería del centro comercial.

– Claro – respondió la castaña sin pensarlo dos veces – estoy en ahí en quince minutos. Hasta entonces.

– Te espero – respondieron del otro lado. Colgó.

La castaña salió lo más rápido de aquella habitación, ella se encontraba realmente feliz. Tomo un bus que la dejaría en el centro comercial. Ella estaba tan emocionada pero se le bajo un poco la emoción al saber que había perdido sus horas de descanso, bueno bien valdría la pena intercambiar su descanso por pasar unas horas al lado de su novio, Kuran Kaname, el chico que, según ella, era el más guapo que había conocido…

"_Yuuki… es la primera vez que te oigo decir que alguien, fuera de Kaname, es guapo._"

Recordó las palabras de su amiga, lo cual hizo que ella se sonrojara, no podía concebir que su amiga creyera que estaba ciega, claro que no lo estaba, claro que ella sabía que existían chicos igual o más guapos que Kaname, y aquel chico no era la excepción. Si aquel chico, Kiryuu Zero, era igual de guapo que Kaname o incluso más…

Se dio una bofetada, que hiso que varias personas la observaran pero esta no se dio cuenta, por estar pensando de esa forma, no entendía lo que le pasaba, no entendía porque solo pensaba en aquel chico, tenía que quitárselo de la cabeza… llego a su destino.

Se dispuso a entrar al centro comercial, al entrar y ver una cantidad de cafeterías se sintió perdida, no sabía en cual cafetería se encontraría Kaname, se sintió un poco tonta por no preguntarle en que cafetería se encontraría él, se estaba tentando por llamarlo y preguntar en que cafetería se encuentra pero no lo hiso, ya que no quería parecer una tonta frente a él. Busco alrededor de quince minutos pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Se sentó en la fuente de agua que había en ahí, se rindió, decidida a llamar a Kaname cogió su móvil pero sintió que alguien la abrazaba. La abrazaba un castaño, que tenía un color de ojos cafés pero con un tono rojizo, él era Kuran Kaname. La castaña se asustó un poco al sentir aquel contacto pero al darse cuenta quien era se sintió un poco más tranquila. Miro al castaño con una cara de reproche.

– Te estuve buscando, ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto ella con un puchero y un tono de reproche.

– Estaba observándote – le contesto con simpleza – parecías muy linda tratando de buscarme – sonrió – además me preguntaba porque no me llamabas, así que decidí aparecer cuando intentaras llamarme – la beso al termino de esa frase.

– eres malo porque no me dijiste que estabas tan cerca – la castaña seguía con ese puchero.

– Cálmate, vamos te invito unos helados – el castaño la tomo de las manos.

Esa pareja se la paso viendo las tiendas que existían, estuvieron charlando, pasando el tiempo. Yuuki no se dio de cuenta cuando había pasado el tiempo, pero ya eran las siete y cuarto, ya se tenía que ir. Ella quería decirle al castaño que ya se tenía que ir pero…

– Vamos a cenar – le dijo el castaño, él se veía tan feliz, en cambio la castaña se sentía un poco culpable.

– Lo siento no puedo, me tengo que ir – se disculpo la castaña, se le notaba cierta tristeza en su rostro.

– Este bien, entonces te llevo a casa…

– No te preocupes – le corto rápido la castaña – mejor me voy. Hasta luego.

Prácticamente salió corriendo, se sentía mal por ocultar cierta parte de su vida al castaño pero no podía hacer nada, ya que si se lo contaba él la odiaría, incluso tal vez sentiría repulsión hacia ella y eso ella no lo toleraría, no lo soportaría.

Llego a su hogar, era muy pequeño pero tenía lo suficiente para vivir. Se dispuso a cambiarse, ya eran las siete y media tenia media hora para llegar. Trato de mirar el lado positivo del día, ya que aquel encuentro que tuvo con Kaname término un poco sentía culpable por ocultarle muchas cosas a Kaname, incluso no podía entender como había logrado guardarle tantos secretos, ya que ni el mismo sabia donde vivía pero para ella eso era lo mejor. Volvió a deprimirse.

La castaña decidió dejar de lado esos sentimientos, lo mejor sería ver el lado positivo de la noche, si esta noche tenía algo positivo para ella, esta noche no tendría que estar cerca de ese maldito tubo, no tendría que estarlo porque esta noche solo le tocaba recibir a los clientes desde la puerta, claro usaría un vestido algo provocativo pero era mejor que estar encima del escenario.

Nada podría salir mal esta noche…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En aquel coche deportivo de color azul se encontraban discutiendo tres chicos, los amigos de Zero, sobre el tema de ir o no a un table dance. La discusión no paraba para nada ya que había empezado desde que salieron de aquel departamento e incluso iba en aumento ya que eran dos contra uno.

– Kain acepta de una vez – decía el castaño – sé que quieres ir, así que no lo niegues.

– Yo no quiero ir – respondió en un intento de grito el peli naranja – yo no soy un pervertido como ustedes.

– Claro que lo eres, no lo niegues – decía el castaño con cierto tono de burla – además somos dos contra uno, eso significa que ganamos. ¿no Aido?

– Sí, estoy a favor de ir – decía un totalmente emocionado rubio.

– Ves Kain ya perdiste, así que has las cosas más fáciles y ayúdanos a convencer o en este caso engañar a Zero – el castaño fingía cierto tono de seriedad pero no tenía nada de serio – además se nota que será la primera experiencia de Hanabusa por esos lugares – se burló.

– Oye no es mi primera experiencia – grito el rubio el cual se encontraba totalmente sonrojado

– Si claro, te creo – decía con sarcasmo el castaño, Kain solo suspiro resignado, siempre seria así, ellos siempre terminarían discutiendo.

– Es verdad, yo ya fui a un table dance – seguía sonrojado el rubio, claro que él estaba mintiendo, él jamás en su vida paso por un table dance, por esa razón quería conocerlo pero no quería que el castaño se entere ya que se terminaría burlando de él.

– En serio, entonces dime ¿dónde fuiste por primera vez? – Pregunto el castaño – y no me puedes engañar porque yo conozco todos los table dance que hay en esta ciudad –uso un tono bastante altanero, se elogiaba a si mismo por ese conocimiento que tenía.

– Lo dije y lo vuelvo a repetir, realmente eres un pervertido – decía el peli naranja a lo que el castaño solo respondió con una mirada de superioridad.

– vamos Hanabusa respóndeme – Kaito lo seguía mirando con insistencia – o prefieres admitir que esta será la primera vez que visitas uno – el rubio se sonrojo aún más–admítelo.

– Esto... bueno... yo – el rubio estaba totalmente avergonzado, quería salirse de este enredo, tenía que hacerlo ya – Oye Kain acepta de una vez – cambio el tema, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento.

– Oye aun no me respondiste – grito el castaño, iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido por el peli naranja.

– Esta bien, acepto.

– Ves te lo dije en el fondo era un pervertido al igual que nosotros – susurro el castaño al rubio, mientras que este solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, pero el peli naranja logro escucharlos.

– Que no soy un pervertido – grito Kain – además el que acepte no me convierte en uno, y si acepte es porque si no ustedes no me iban a dejar de joder hasta que acepte, pero tomen en cuenta que yo no les ayudare a que Zero acepte solo me mantendré al margen –estaba realmente serio.

– Intenta fingir que no quiere ir pero ambos sabemos que le tiene miedo a esa loca que tiene como novia – esta vez susurro el rubio al castaño, el castaño igual asintió.

– Si tienes mucha razón, hasta a mí me daría miedo tener una novia como ella – susurro el castaño.

– Ya cállense los dos que los puedo escuchar – grito – yo no le tengo miedo a Ruka –al termino de esa frase sus amigos se rieron de él – que se callen, enserio no le tengo miedo – esta vez pusieron una mirada de _Oh, sí claro _– además tu Kaito no deberías tener miedo de que Sayori se entere – observo al castaño.

– No le tengo miedo – respondió con simpleza – ella ya sabe que soy así.

– Y aun así sigue contigo – cuestiono el peli naranja.

– Bueno la primera vez que se enteró se vengó de mi – relato el castaño – primero se molestó, luego dijo que se vengaría y lo hiso, se fue a un club de strippers junto con su amiga, Cross Yuuki, después me lo conto todo. Quería ir a ese club para golpear a todos aquellos hombres que le dieron un momento de lujuria a mi novia, pero ella me dijo que no estaba en todo mi derecho de hacerlo, me advirtió que si lo volvía a hacer ella también lo volvería a hacer.

– Y aun así intentas ir otra vez – pregunto el peli naranja, él se preguntaba cómo demonios el castaño quería ir una vez a ese lugar si ya fue advertida por su novia, sinceramente él no lo entendía – si Ruka se enterara me mataría – comento sin saber.

– Vez te dije que tenía miedo de su loca novia – volvió a susurrar Aido, el castaño solo se limitó a reírse.

– No te preocupes Kain, ella no se enterara, mejor preocúpate por voz – se rio.

– Mejor cierra la boca que ya llegamos.

En efecto ya habían llegado al departamento de Kaito. Como no planearon nada en el camino tuvieron que hacerlo ese momento, el plan era simple, realmente simple. Engañar a Zero. El plan primero consistía en ir a comer algo, distraerse por unos minutos, después venia la verdadera sorpresa, lo llevarían al table dance, que Kaito conocía, y ahí verían como se las ingeniaban para entrar. Obviamente según ellos no había falla en ese plan.

Se encontraron cerca de la puerta cuando se escuchó un sonido, un objeto impactado contra algo, que parecía ser de vidrio, el cual el segundo objeto era roto.

– Ahora que rompió este idiota – pensaba Kaito. Abrió la puerta, al encontrar se encontró con el peli plata sentando en el sofá, estaba perturbado, había recordado ese mal momento. Aun costado de esa escena encontró el objeto totalmente destrozado, que tanta fuerza tenía ese chico, pensó el castaño a lo que lanzo un suspiro de resignación.

– Te diaria que me pagaras el maldito cuadro pero no lo are, simplemente porque yo pensaba hacerlo pero te me adelantaste – dijo el castaño.

– No me importa lo que pienses – respondió el peli plata, siempre tan sincero.

– A mí tampoco – respondió Kaito – solo te la dejare pasar por esta vez. Bueno trajimos tus cosas, te las dejamos aquí.

– Gracias – respondió Zero, él sinceramente se sentía agradecido hacia sus amigos, pero no sabía demostrarlos.

– Bueno, bueno tengo hambre así que busquemos algo de comer afuera – dijo el castaño, a lo que los otros dos chicos se miraron de forma sospechosa, Zero se dio dé cuenta de esa mirada pero prefirió ignorarla, ya luego se enteraría de lo que planeaba ese trio.

Aquel cuarteto salía rumbo a su destino, solo tres de ellos sabían la verdad sobre el plan mientras que el otro no sabía nada, no tenía idea que su vida cambiaría por la grandiosa idea de sus amigos.

El peli plata solo se dejó llevar…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Sinceramente no entendía porque la castaña siempre se comportaba de esa forma, Kuran Kaname, no lo entendía, no entendía nada.

Después de que la castaña se marchara se quedó unos minutos ahí, pensando, interrogándose, acumulándose más dudas sobre ella. Ya tenían tres años saliendo, prácticamente ya era una relación formal solo le faltaba presentarla ante sus padres, pero él no sabía casi nada de ella, la única información que tenia de ella es que estudiaban en la misma universidad, ella estaba en la carrera de medicina, tiene solo una amiga y que…¿vive sola?. No sabía nada más de ella, nada, no sabía dónde vive, si trabaja o no, o… varias cosas más que no se podrían enumerar. Eso le frustraba bastante.

Cada vez que él quería indagar en la vida de Yuuki, preguntando, está siempre lograba evadirlo, aunque era muy notoria su evasión, él solo le seguía la corriente para no perturbarla o alejarla de él.

No entendía por qué no indagaba más, si ella no hubiera querido responder simplemente hubiera puesto personas para que la investiguen y listo, pero no, había algo que no lo dejaba indagar, tal vez, solo tal vez, era… miedo, si miedo.

Tenía miedo a saber lo que tanto le ocultaba, tenía miedo de que fuera algo nada grato, pero también se preguntaba qué tan malo podría ser lo que le oculta, no podría ser tan malo o… ¿sí?, y si fuera malo él… ¿lo comprendería?, ¿la perdonaría?, él aun no tenía respuestas para esas preguntas.

Dejo de perturbarse por un momento con esas preguntas.

El castaño se dirigió a una cafetería, al entrar busco a una persona en particular, buscaba a un rubio de ojos verdes, su mejor amigo, Ichijo Takuma. El rubio al verlo elevo la mano para que lo notara, se encontraba en una mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana, que tenía una vista completa del centro comercial. El castaño se dirigió donde su amigo. Ambos pidieron un café para matar el tiempo.

– Pensé que esta vez sí le exigirías toda la verdad – dijo un sonríete rubio.

– Yo también lo pensé, Takuma – tomo un sorbo de su café –pero… no pude hacerlo, solo la deje ir – se encontraba pensativo.

– Esta vez si la mandaras a investigar – esta vez el rubio estaba serio.

– Creo que aún no – soltó un suspiro.

– ¿Aun tienes miedo?

– No es eso solo que… – el castaño pensaba en una palabra que no fuera miedo para responder, no lo encontró – creo que sí, tengo un poco de miedo – admitió, pensó que era mejor no mentirle a su amigo, ya que era en el único en quien confiaba.

– Le tienes miedo a la verdad ¿no? – El castaño solo respondió asintiendo levemente – pero… – tomo un sorbo de su café – ten en cuenta esto, aun no les puedes presentar a Yuuki a tus padres, prácticamente es una desconocida para ti.

– No es una desconocida, es mi novia – corrigió el castaño.

– Si, es tu novia pero casi no sabes nada de ella – dijo con total tranquilidad el rubio – tienes que saber algo más sobre ella, porque si no se te acabara el tiempo, Kaname.

– ¿Acaso ya están buscando a alguien? – tomo otro sorbo de su café.

–Sí, ya te están buscando una prometida.

–Acaso están tan apresurados porque me case – el castaño no entendía el interés de sus padres por que se case de una vez.

– No es eso, solo que aún no le has presentado a nadie – el rubio aún seguía tranquilo – si no les presentas a alguien lo más probable es que te quieran comprometer con alguien.

– Entonces tendré que hacer algo al respecto – casi lo dijo con un tono de restarle importancia, obviamente él no se casaría con nadie que no fuese Yuuki.

– Mejor si es rápido, pero comprende que aún no les puedes presentar a tus padres a Yuuki.

– Lo comprendo.

Claro que el castaño comprendía eso, pero le tenía miedo a la verdad, que irónico era que él le tuviera miedo a esa simple cosa, él jamás le había tenido miedo a algo, pero ahora si le tenía miedo a la verdad, a esa verdad que parecía tan simple pero a la vez no.

Le tenía miedo a aquella verdad que le ocultaba su querida novia, temía que fuera muy malo, demasiado malo.

Tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse de esa verdad, que hubiera podido saber más antes, que le perturbaba a cada instante.

Ya sabría qué hacer, ya sabría como conseguir las respuestas.

Ya lo sabría…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ya se había cansado de estar parada ahí con esas zapatillas de tacón alto pero, como había dicho más antes, esto era mejor.

Para ella era mejor estar recibiendo a los clientes en vez de estar encima de aquel escenario, la única desventaja, si se podía llamar a eso desventaja, era que las bailarinas si podían utilizar un antifaz, para esconder su identidad, mientras que las que recibían a los clientes no podían usarlo, dejaban en claro quiénes eran, pero eso no le importaba mucho ya que no pasaban por ahí las personas que conocía, a excepción de Kaito Takamiya, el novio de su amiga. Para la suerte de ella siempre venia cada vez que ella no estaba en la puerta o simplemente le tocaba el día libre, realmente para ella él era un pervertido, pero su amiga ya sabía eso y sabía muy bien como vengarse, aun recordaba la primera vez que se vengó para ella fue un tanto… vergonzoso, porque se fueron a un club de strippers. Aunque ultimadamente él no se había aparecido por ahí. Eso sería lo mejor tanto como para ella como para su amiga, así ya no tendrían que ir por eso lugares.

Siempre tenía que recibir a los clientes con una gran sonrisa, a veces había personas conocidas, como también personas amables, jamás faltaba una despedida de soltero. Algunas veces a ella le causaba gracia las despedidas de solteros, ya que algunos futuros esposos eran tan tímidos y sus amigos eran unos totales pervertidos que trataban de hacer que el novio caiga en la tentación, casi siempre lo lograban. Eso siempre le resultaba gracioso.

Esa noche parecía tan tranquila, entraban las personas que ya eran muy conocidas en ahí, algunos incluso ya tenían a sus favoritas ahí dentro, por esa razón siempre venían, siempre venían a distraerse de sus vidas rutinarias.

Ella escucho que un auto se estacionaba afuera, se preparó para recibirlos pero escucho una pequeña riña, parecía que uno de ellos no quería entrar, entonces saco la conclusión de que era una despedida de soltero en la cual el novio no quería ingresar, pero había un problema con esa conclusión, nadie había reservado para un evento así, ella le restó importancia seguro ellos sabrían que hacer.

La castaña se encontraba tranquila, esperando a que se decidieran a entrar pero escucho un nombre que le resultaba familiar, volvió a escuchar ese nombre, Zero, tal vez estaría alucinando, él no podía estar ahí. Decidió dar una pequeña vista, ella no contaba con lo que iba a ver. Ahí afuera se encontraba Kiryuu Zero, acompañado de sus amigos, al verlos ella palideció, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía nada para ocultarse, tenía que hacer algo y de una vez.

Entro dentro de los camerinos, algunas de sus compañeras la miraban algo extrañada, buscando desesperadamente a alguien. Se adentró un poco más hasta que encontró a esa persona, que era la única en quien confiaba, que tanto buscaba.

–¿Yuuki que haces aquí?, tienes que estar afuera – le dijo una pelinegra de ojos color miel.

– Hikari cambiemos de puestos hoy – le dijo la castaña con total desesperación.

– Pero ¿por qué? – Preguntaba la pelinegra – enserio quieres cambiar tu puesto por bailar en ese maldito tubo.

– No es porque yo quiera, solo que afuera están unas personas que conozco y… – la pelinegra la interrumpió.

– No se diga más, vamos de una vez – dicho esto la llevo a cambiarse.

Una vez que se cambió se dirigió al maldito escenario que odiaba, maldecía interiormente la maldita suerte que tenía. Si no fuera por esa amiga que tenía ahí dentro estaría perdida pero tal vez no, ella se puso a pensarlo bien, cualquiera le hubiera cambiado el puesto pero era mejor que su amiga le hiciera ese favor, ya luego agradecería a su amiga por el favor. La castaña estaba realmente molesta por la aparición de ellos, había echado a perder su noche, pero no podía hacer nada, solo podía intentar sentirse aliviada, pensar de forma positiva y listo, pero no, no podía, no se podía sacar de la cabeza la pregunta de qué, porque ellos se encontraban ahí.

Se subió al escenario, al cual odia, del cual solo rogaba que ellos no la notaran, que ni se dieran cuenta de su existencia.

Solo rogaba eso…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**Continuara…**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola a todos, de nuevo les agradezco por leer. Lamento mucho la tardanza, lo lamento de verdad, quería actualizar más antes pero no pude, porque empezaron los exámenes para ingresar a la U, tuve que estudiar las anteriores semanas y para que, para reprobar, para ponerme nerviosa en el examen y que se me olvidara completamente todo, todo, realmente me sentía tan deprimida por reprobar ese examen, ya que casi jamás repruebo pero siempre hay una primera vez, no tenía ganas de escribir, realmente estaba deprimida pero si salí de esa depresión fue gracias a que una parte de mi ve el lado positivo y se anima con cualquier cosa. Reviví viendo animejejeje y leyendo algunos fics y eh aquí el resultado de eso, jejej. Bueno de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza de este capi, lo siento mucho.**

**Ahora que tal les pareció el capi, aquí ya se revela el trabajo de Yuuki, conste para algunas lectoras no es que odie a Yuuki pero tampoco soy su fan, en si estoy en un punto medio, jejej espero no recibir tomatazos por eso, porque sinceramente duele los tomatazos XD, enserio lo sentí en vida XD. También se explicó una pequeña parte de la historia en la cual no relate en el anterior capi. Sinceramente espero que el capi sea de su agrado o sinos ya me estoy preparando para los Tomatazos jejej XD.**

**Bueno agradezco a los que en el anterior capi se hayan tomado un tiempo y me haya dejado un review, agradezco a:**

_**Daiianiitaa015.- **_**Hola, gracias por leer este fic. Lo siento, lo siento no quería tardar tanto pero ya dije mis explicaciones, en verdad lo siento espero no haberte matado xD. Bueno, bueno como ya te imaginaste el laburito de Yuuki, jeje así que no fue de mucha sorpresa este capi jejej, pero espero que realmente el capi te haya gustado. Si te apoyo realmente yo también adoro el Zeki, realmente los dos hacen una hermosa pareja *.*, si no me equivoco creo que me enamore del Zeki desde el 1er capi del anime, jeje, y si a veces da ganas de dejar de ser Zeki cuando lees el manga y pasan varias cosas da ganas de dejarlo pero es mejor verlo de lados positivo, jeje. Bueno gracias de nuevo por tu review, realmente me emocione al leerlo, jeje, me hiciste feliz, jeje. Trátate de escribir este capi un poco más largo pero no se me dan mucho los capítulos largos, intentare hacerlos más largo a ver si me sale jeje. Bueno sin más que decir me despido. Nos leemos :D**

_**Maily XXI.- **_**Hola, gracias por leer, también gracias por tu review. Si te entiendo duele ver tanto yume, incluso la primera vez que entre a este fandom quería llorar, ok no, por ver tanto yume y no encontrar casi muchos ficZekis, pero bueno que se le va hacer tal vez sería lo mejor crear más ficszekisjeje, pero bueno por lo menos hay unos que son muy buenos jeje. Bueno ya te enteraste de que trabaja Yuuki, espero que no te molestes jeje. Bueno espero que el capi te haya gustado. Hasta la otra, nos leemos :D**

**También quiero agradecer a las que agregaron este fic a favoritos y alertas, gracias a**

_**angel' -love**_

_**beky09**_

**Bueno ahora si les gusto o no el capi, o también me quieren lanzar con tomatazos psicológicos, dejen un review, si porfa, no sean malos dejen uno siii :D**

**PD. No se cuando será la próxima actualización ya que actualmente estoy en cursos preuniversitarios y eso me quita tiempo, bueno tratare de que sea lo más antes posible :D**

**Se despide Liz.**


End file.
